


Survivor's Guilt

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen





	Survivor's Guilt

The Planet Corusant Jedi Temple  
“I can’t believe that it had to come to this” Zoey said, pacing “3 Jedi Masters dead, because of my not wanting to admit that I’m Chancellor Palpatine’s daughter, and I knew he was Sith”  
“You were afraid for your life Zoey” Ahsoka shrugged “Have you told them yet?’  
“who, the Council? No way, I’d be kicked out of the Order for sure. I have no one to go to, my honor would be lost if I was kicked out.” Zoey sighed, dejected  
“is something wrong, Padawan Zoey?” Master Shaak Ti asked  
“nothing I wish to talk about, Master Ti. It’s…complicated.” Zoey replied. As Shaak Ti left, Zoey said “I’ll talk to Master Yoda tomorrow”   
“Talk to your Master, Zoey” Ahsoka said “you’ll feel better  
Master Windu looked up from his meditation. “Come in, Master Ti, is something wrong?”   
“I overheard your Padawan talking to Padawan Tano. She seems close to admitting that she knew that Palpatine was a Sith and her father.” Shaak Ti said  
“We need to tell the rest of the Council Master Ti. Thank you for working with me to help figure this out.”  
“It’s no problem Master Windu. Her sister Arron is my Padawan after all.”  
“And she is saying the same as Zoey? Shaak Ti nodded and left the room. Master Windu picked up his datapad and looked up Zoey Ferguson’s Temple records… Name: Zoey Elisabeth (Palpatine) Ferguson Master: Mace Windu Apprentice: none Notes: Zoey is Chancellor Palpatine’s daughter. She is also an heir to the Terran Throne. Zoey is said to be adept in non-Jedi Force techniques. No such mastery has been observed, but she will be monitored for said mastery. Zoey has 3 sisters; Arron, Crystal, and Kathrin, and 3 brothers; Justin, Nicolas, and Jacen.   
Master Windu’s breath caught after he read ‘Chancellor Palpatine’s daughter’. “She must have hacked in and replaced the data, interesting.” Master Windu murmured to himself and left the room.  
Zoey was pacing outside the Council room. The door opened and Master Windu’s voice floated out, “Come in, Padawan.” Zoey walked into the Council chambers and saw that the rest of her siblings were already in the room. Zoey bowed and said in her native Terran “I am yours to command” Master Windu noticed that the Ferguson siblings were automatically arranging themselves around Zoey “the reason that I asked to talk to the Council is because-“ Zoey started to say “Because your Sidious’ daughter?” Master Windu asked quietly. Zoey, Arron, Crystal, and Kathrin all bowed their heads. “Forgive us, Masters. We should have told you sooner.”


End file.
